


by your eyes

by Ravennia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, after a while Yuuri becomes a model, model!victor, photographer!Yuuri, seriously, these two are way too dork for my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravennia/pseuds/Ravennia
Summary: Yuuri tried to remember all his camera photos. Landscapes of the places he had traveled to, of some local place or situation, photos that Phichit took of him. Darn it. “D-d-do you mean the photos of me? I am not a model or anything.”“You’re perfect.” Yuuri could match the Sun right now. His idol was praising him! “T-thanks, but I don’t think that I am that perfect.”“They don’t see you as I see.”





	

It was all the same. The daily basis of a photographer’s life:travel, take photos, post them on the internet, hoping that it’ll be acknowledged by someone, repeat. It would never work, just a friendly reminder, but it was worth the try. Yuuri would scroll his Instagram feed for hours, just looking at his friend's photos and Victor Nikiforov photos.

 

  
He would savor the latest with a happy curiosity, searching details of the places he went, his pose, the way his eyes were, he would analyze everything in hopes to understand the model. Recently, he was posing with a woman way too much and he couldn’t help but be jealous.

 

  
“He isn’t even mine, to begin with. Why I am craving someone that I’ll never have?”

 

  
“Maybe because you are hopelessly in love,” Yuuko told him.

 

  
“Maybe? He’s totally head over heels for that guy!” Takeshi put a hand on his heart, feigning fainting. Yuuko slapped his arm across the table.

 

  
“So…” Yuuri would try to change the subject. “You guys know about the amusement park opening tomorrow?”

 

  
“Yeah, we were planning on taking the kids with us, but I think the amusement park is going to be full.”

 

  
“I’m going anyway, I think I can find really good photos there.”

 

  
“If you say so. Just be careful out there, we know how you can get yourself lost very easily.”

 

  
“Shh, look who’s talking,” Yuuko commented.

 

 

  
As they talked, Yuuri’s phone rang. Phichit calling him for a coffee meeting to discuss over some new magazine. Yuuko stared at him as asking him a question, which he answered with “It was Phichit, he wants to show me the new magazine with Victor. He enjoys seeing me fawning over him probably.”

  
“Who doesn’t?” Nishigori commented, before receiving a kick in the legs. “Ouch! But it’s fun!” And then he started mimicking Yuuri. “Why I can’t be annoyed with this?”

  
“Because is the undeniable truth.”

  
He tried to muffle a laugh. It was true, no matter how much he denied it. Since his young days, he wished to see Victor through his lenses, through his eyes, he wanted to see him for what he really was, not some model on a magazine cover. It was only a dream, though. Dreams are condemned to never happen.

  
Hours later, after meeting with Phichit, he went home. Tired, he remembered his dog that died one month ago and how sad it made him. He lost all his inspiration and couldn’t think of any good ideas for photos. He still can’t think.

  
He wished to be curled under a blanket while watching tv, but life calls every time, as a fun game, as if showing to him that he would be stagnant for his entire life. He remembered a quote said by another Russian model, younger with a strong personality said that without inspiration, you better off dead.

  
He really tried, but any of the photos were good enough. Maybe he wasn’t that good as people said to him before, a white lie. Again, he cried himself to sleep.

  
And he forgot the tv on. “Oh well, that’s quite the problem.” He got up, making a cup of coffee and later a bowl of cereal. As he ate, he heard the bell ringing more times than the necessary. “Who is it?” His voice was still sleepy and he didn’t care about his hair or his kneaded clothes from yesterday.

  
But he should’ve cared. As he opened the door, his favorite model was there. He was without glasses, but he recognized the silver locks, the curve of lips and a pair of entrancing blue eyes. “Oh…” He was a loss at words. What to tell? Why was he there?

  
“I...You forgot your camera outside.” He was indeed holding his camera, he wouldn’t bother if Victor looked at them, they were terrifying. As he reached out to pick it up, he stumbled and almost spilled his coffee. But it was enough to leave a stain on Victor’s shirt.

  
“O-oh s-sorry about it! I-I’m so sorry!” His fear made him wake up fully, apologizing every minute for the stained shirt, afraid that Victor would be angry. But he wasn’t.

  
He was muffling a laugh, and he didn’t notice that he was being stared at and Yuuri could only the end of a sentence “...so adorable. Oh! You don’t need to be sorry!”

  
Yuuri was going to combust on the spot. “Of course I need! I staine--” He was interrupted by a finger on his lips and a heartwarming smile. “ I said you don’t need to be sorry. Besides, I wasn’t planning on leaving now.” Yuuri backed away, his face warmer than the coffee on his hand.

  
“B-but your phone says otherwise.”

  
“Nah, it’s nothing. My manager will take care of it for me.”

  
“You should check. Anyway, if you don’t mind, we can’t be on my door forever. In or out?”

  
Victor closed the door behind him and Yuuri walked nonchalantly through the living room, searching for his glasses. “Where are they? I could swear that I left them here!”

  
“Is this?” Victor grabbed something from the floor. “Oh! Thanks! You’re finding a lot of my things today!” He flashed a playful smile as he put his glasses. He was feeling so light, it was so easy to talking to Victor. “If you give me your shirt, I could wash it right now. I insist.”

  
Victor got no way out. He took off his shirt and Yuuri almost fell to the floor stumbling on his feet. “Washing machine, washing machine.” He spoke as he put the shirt on the machine, setting everything up. “It’s not going to take long. Sorry for taking your time, really.”

  
“I already said it’s fine.” he smiled. “Besides, I wanted to come here, run away from my job.”

  
“Why are you--”

  
“I just don’t feel like standing while looking at cameras today.”

  
“Oh.” Yuuri finally finished his coffee, putting it back on the counter.

  
“But I saw your photos. They are great, I wonder why they are not--”

  
“Because they’re garbage. Who would like landscape photos?”

  
“It’s another photograph.”

  
Yuuri tried to remember all his camera photos. Landscapes of the places he had traveled to, of some local place or situation, photos that Phichit took of him. Darn it. “D-d-do you mean the photos of me? I am not a model or anything.”

  
“You’re perfect.” Yuuri could match the Sun right now. His idol was praising him! “T-thanks, but I don’t think that I am that perfect.”

  
“They don’t see you as I see.”

  
Eh? How Victor see him? Did they meet somewhere before this? He couldn’t remember anything about it.

  
As they talked, Yuuri started to feel a bit uncomfortable, since Victor was shirtless. A perfect chest, abs looking like sculpture created by gods and such a beautiful form; he wished he could take a photo right now without being noticed, but the camera was far.

  
“So, you looked through my photos and thought that I was great for a photo essay?”

  
“Exactly. I think you can grasp the Eros feeling very well.”

  
“I don’t know if I can do that, but I’ll try my best.”

  
As Yuuri put the shirt on the dryer, Victor looked at the house. Simple, yet refined. He could see a dog bowl, but he couldn’t see a dog.

  
“Do you have a dog?”

  
“Oh, I had it. He died a month ago.”

  
“Sorry about that. What was his name?”

  
Yuuri seemed to think about something for brief seconds. “Vicchan. You can see a photo of him on the altar right there.” He pointed at some far place, and he could see the altar. He walked silently to there and the little he understood of Japanese was enough to make him sit and pray for a while.

  
“You were exactly the same as my dog.” He whispered before getting silent for two minutes, then getting up and going to the living room, only to see his dry shirt. “That was fast. So, can you go with me now, if you want to.”

  
Yuuri’s face shined with happiness. “Seriously?!Can I?O-o-kay!” He sprinted away from the living room and coming back only twenty minutes later. “Why are you trusting me that easily?”

  
“Because if you were to do anything to me, you’ve done already.” Such a bold answer. “Well, shall you lead the way?”

  
And they did it. Yuuri was the cover of the magazine of that month. Truly Eros incarnate. And surprisingly enough, he became a model, now working together with Victor.

  
“It’s been six months already,” Victor said while they stared at the sky outside his house, with Yuuri by his side. “Yep. And I discover that you were pining after me for a year because you danced with me at a party and fell in love at first sight.”

  
“Well, that’s the reason I said back then that they don’t saw you as I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving kudos if u liked it! And let me know if I had any sort of mistakes I'm open to constructive criticism!


End file.
